One of the most efficient methods for radio tracking far ranging animals equipped with radio beacons is to use an aircraft. To perform aerial tracking the aircraft must be equipped with one or more antennas fitted to the airplane in such a manner as to comply with FAA airworthiness standards. It is important to comply with the regulations to avoid grounding of the aircraft by the FAA, to avoid violation and possible cancellation of insurance policies to both personnel and aircraft and to release liability obligations. Any externally mounted structure on an aircraft must be tested to ensure that the device does not interfere with aircraft controls, reduce the strength of the aircraft or adversely affect flight characteristics.
An antenna mounted externally of an aircraft is disclosed in Bolljahn Ser. No. 2,505,751 having an antenna made of thin, flat, metal strips affixed to the ground plane by four angle pieces. Ganz Ser. No. 4,336,543 discloses an electronically scanned antenna system having a linear array of Yagi type endfire elements on the wing of an aircraft.